The Vessel
by redrizen2hell
Summary: Hermione is forced to bare the next dark lord.Five years later she is on the run,aching to protect her son.Now there is only one person who can save them,and he happens to be the father.Ironic that her childhood enemy must be her savior.prehbp HGDM
1. Prologue

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or his characters

* * *

"Run baby run!" Hermione Granger frantically watched as her five-year-old son raced to his destination. She was scared for him, afraid of what would happen if he didn't make it. What would she do? What would she say? "You're going to make it! You have to make it Luke!" The enemy shot out at him, trying to take him down. The mother cringed as she saw her pride and joy trip, but then squealed when she realized he hadn't gone down but was almost there. Jumping up Hermione anticipated the touchdown as Luke bounded past the scoring line. "That's my boy!" She plunged her fist into the air right before shaking the hand of the mother left of her. "That's my boy…" She whispered quietly to herself.

Minutes Later a head of blonde practically jumped into awaiting arms. "Did you see mum? Did you see? I went this way and then they came like this, and then….and then WHAM, but I, but I still won!"

"I saw honey. You did great, but you need to go back for pictures. Hurry and catch up with your friends. I'll be right here, okay?" Luke nodded and ran to where his team was posing for a camera. Hermione sighed when she saw him smile; it was more like a smirk. A certain smirk that she noticed grew more and more like his fathers each day. She assumed that when he grew in his two front teeth the transformation would be complete. It was a day she dreaded with all her heart.

* * *

**Five Years Seven Months Earlier

* * *

**

"'Mione this doesn't make any sense!" Harry Potter, a legend before his time, raged in protest. "You have the best grades in our year! Maybe in the whole school!" A cough from his bushy haired friend earned a smile. "Definitely in the whole school," He corrected.

"Harry I told you I was caught cheating on all my finals. You can't possibly believe that I would be allowed to stay. Even Ronald is not that daft." Hermione said attempting a laugh but falling short. Surprisingly though her plan was beginning to get easier to follow through with. That morning she had felt a kick in her stomach that had given her the need strength to leave the life she had grown quite found of.

"Why were you cheating to begin with? That's what I want to know. I watched you study every second for those tests, so why the bloody hell did you need to cheat?!" Ron was angry, yes, but mostly he was torn. After everything the three of them had been through he was losing one of his best friends because of schoolwork. "We don't even have a whole year left of school. Why can't they just put you on some kind of, I don't know, probation?"

"No, it has to be like this." She said in one of the determined voices the boys had ever heard.

* * *

**Present Time

* * *

**

"Which one?" Hermione held up to boxes for her son to choose from. One was a delightful mix of pasta and cheese; the other was a chicken shake and bake mixture.

"Both!" He clapped in excitement. He giggled when his mum rolled her eyes and said all right. He always got his way, and that was just the way he liked it. "How long will it take?"

"Considering I just opened the first box, a good while. Why? Do you have a date or something?"

"Or something." He responded.

"Like…?"

"Can't tell."

"How about a hint?"

He shook his head and took a few steps backward.

"Well then I'm afraid I'm going to need you to help me with dinner. Unless you are willing to negotiate." She eyed him, almost curious to what he was hiding. No doubt a rodent of some sort.

"I can't tell you mummy. He told me not to." Luke was startled when the pot that his mother had been holding fell to the floor in a clatter. Hermione turned to face him. Slowly she got down to crouch, making sure their eyes were level.

"Lucas Damon Granger you tell me right this second whatever it is you are hiding. This isn't funny, and mummy is not joking."

"I don't want to."

"Now Luke! Please honey! Who told you that you couldn't tell me?" Hermione tried to calm down, her son did not react well to anger.

"A big man mum. The biggest man I've ever seen. Like…Like a big monkey."

"Was he hairy darling?"

Luke shook his head hard in a negative answer.

"Was he fat?"

He slowly nodded.

"Did he have a name?"

The boy opened his mouth, "no, but he said he was a crab, but mum he looked more like a monkey."

* * *

**Six Years Two Months Earlier

* * *

**

"So now you must understand why you were our obvious choice. I mean, really, who better to carry the heir to dark throne, but best friend of Harry Potter. A bit ironic I know, but so deliciously genius. You are like a walking, talking vessel. Who would harm the child of the great Hermione Granger? Tell me who? And of course it doesn't hurt that although you're blood is unbelievably dirty, you do have a good mind, and a brave soul. Those two combinations will make a beautiful addition to the new coming dark lord. Now though you were such an easy target. We had to find ourselves the perfect mate."

Pale hands clapped in the darkness, making Hermione shiver with a force unmatched. With one eye barely open she was able to see a boy much too close to her age floating in mid air, his limbs limp. Although through the blood you couldn't make out much, Hermione knew that the striking blonde hair belonged to a Slytherin boy she couldn't help but detest.

"What have you done to him?" She sobbed, not ever wishing the pain Malfoy had clearly been subjected to upon any enemy.

"Just a few of my favorite curses. It truly hurts when your own son will not cooperate with a simple request. I guess you were just too disgusting for him to touch consciously. I helped him in that department."

"You can't do this." Hermione demanded.

"I can. And I already have darling. What you didn't know is that the ritual was performed while you slept. It was a lot easier that way. The only reason I am telling you all of this is because I want you to understand how dire your situation is. In you lies a god, and if you ever want to see that child grow you must leave Hogwarts before anyone finds out you are pregnant. Not even my son will know what has occurred. I don't need him doing anything stupid. It will be a long while until I am in need of that boy and until then claim him as yours for all I care, enjoy your time. But the second I hear news of him on the lips of any good doing wizard or witch, you and your baby are mine. Do you understand?"

* * *

**Present time

* * *

**

"Mummy why are we packing? I have a tournament tomorrow!" Lucas began to cry earnestly.

"I know baby but mummy needs your help. Please. This is very important. Now I promise I will make this up to you, but I need you to be a big boy and put your things into this bag? Okay? Please?" Her son was not the only one letting tears fall. Hermione had lived a good five years in what she thought was the safest place she could find. She left the world of magic without a glance over her shoulder. Her friends, her family, her future all gone in a second, but she had made it. And now they had found her.

"What's going on? Was that man bad?"

"Yes, baby he was a very bad man. So we are going to play a game with him. Hide and go seek, all right? Sound goods to me."

"Okay mum. Where are we going to hide?"

"How does London sound?"

"Boring. We go there all the time!"

"It'll be different this time. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

I don't know if the prologue was confusing or not. I tried to make i easy to understand. i would really appreciate any feedback you care throw in...good or bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or the books characters

* * *

"Keep your hood up Lucas. I mean it." Hermione was shaking from a fear she could not name. There was nothing jumping out to get her while she walked, no one following her, but she knew there was someone watching her. She felt the eyes on the back of her neck. The cold sweat on her forehead made her feel clammy. She looked down at her son and felt a love stronger then any evil power, and it made her take each next step. "Do me a favor baby. I want you to go play in that toy store right there. Can you do that for me?"

"Duh mum. Is that even a question?" He smirked, making her ill.

"I don't want you to talk to anyone, and I'll give you these if you promise not to." She held out her hand and held out galleons galore.

"What are those?"

"This is the special money they use here honey. And with this much you can buy the best toy you can find." Luke took the coins greedily and hopped his way into Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Granger took in a deep breath and turned to make her way to the Leaky Cauldron, where she knew someone usually spent his late nights.

Paranoia was something Hermione had grown accustomed to. In order to hide herself completely she changed a number of physical attributes. Her once bushy hair was now straight, with a slight wave and the ends, and the color was quite a bit darker then before. She lightened her eyes in contrast making them noticeably different then past Hermione's. Of course with more money she could have afforded surgery but sadly working in a local library didn't have the best salary. She still stood at a dull five four, with thin and fragile frame. Though, much to her delight, after birth her chest did grow to be a full B cup. She no doubt looked like almost a different woman when she walked into that bar. But sadly not different enough…

"'Mione Granger isn't it?" A voice from a corner whispered harshly.

"Couldn't be, no, that ain't her. You're mad if you think that is Hermione Granger. She ain't coming back mate."

Hermione sighed with relief, just about giving herself away. It was then that she noticed a man at the bar. He was alone, but she could tell that for him that was not usual. She knew this was her chance to talk to him, to explain to him. To tell him that he had a son, and that his father had betrayed his trust in every way possible. It was now or never, but that didn't make it any easier for her to approach him. Baby steps were the key, she told herself as she moved forward. Just as she reached the man she heard her son running through bar. "Bloody hell."

"Mummy look what I bought! Look what I bought mummy! It flies! Its magic!" He was screaming with every inch of him about a red ball that could float as he bounded up onto his mother sending her flying backwards. Before she hit what would have been a wooden floor she fell against something much, much worse.

"Don't you know better then to bring a kid into a bar lady?" Draco Malfoy balanced Hermione while she let Luke slide to the ground.

"Hey old man! Don't talk to me mum like that!" The young boy raised his fists, dropping his own toys, in a dueling gesture.

This made Malfoy smirk a little, "whoa kid you need to learn some manners."

Hermione shook her head. "Apologize Luke."

"No."

"Now."

"No!"

"Lucas Damon Granger you say your sorry this instant!"

"Fine, but I'm only sorry cause I havta be." When Luke said his apology he found that the man was not paying attention to him at all, but was staring at his mother. And now she was staring back. "Mum your going to catch flies with your mouth open like that." She wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry," She started, "I've made a huge mistake." In a rush she had Luke in her arms and her body out the door. Minutes had passed but she was already safely tucked away in her car outside of Diagon Alley, breathing heavily with her vision momentarily blurred. "What am I going to do?" She banged her palm against the steering wheel, sobbing. A knock on her window made her gasp for air.

Draco stood outside her car with the red ball in his clutches. He was glaring past her right at her little boy. It looked like an angry glare, but also one of curiosity, and it was the curiosity that made her roll down her window. "Thank you." She reached out for the ball but he held it against him.

"Granger? Is that really you? Thought you would be dead by now." He spat out in spite.

"Not yet, but there is always tomorrow." She inclined her head and said with all the courage she could muster, "I have to tell you something."

He nodded, almost as though he knew that the reason she was back in the wizardry world was on account of him. That, and the resemblance between him and the boy were unmistakable. Both reasons made him get into the back of her car, seated directly behind her. "I hope you don't drive like you fly mudblood."

"Great. Good to know something's never change." Hermione growled.

"Yeah, but then again a lot of things do. Like this hair." Pulling a strand hard from where he sat, he examined it. "Is it a charm of some sort?"

"Not quite, but I suppose you can say it is a muggle charm." She chuckled when he quickly let it go.

"Mum now where are we going to hide. You didn't tell me how long the crab is going to count." This made Draco's eyes wide and his smirk harsh.

"You going to tell me now who this kid is and why he's talking about Crabbes? Or perhaps your waiting to tell me all that for when you explain to me where the bloody hell you've been these past years. Because I know you cheating on those finals was a load of bullocks. Not that it wasn't the best thing to happen to me since puberty."

"What's pue-birdy mum?"

"Don't ask. I'll tell you when you're older. And as for you," Hermione eyed Draco using the rear view mirror. "You better watch what you say in front of my son."

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked.

"Somewhere safe…for now."

When they arrived at a corner hotel, its neon lights missing bulbs, Hermione grabbed their bags from the trunk and paid for a room for the night. She led Malfoy and her son to the room before begging Luke to stay put while she talked to her 'friend.'

"I know this is going to be good if I am the only one you can consider a friend." He laughed and waited for her retort.

"That's your son in there."

"My son? No, no, no missy. That isn't my son. That maybe the son of some cousin of mine, or something, but that isn't my boy. It's not even physically possible Granger." Draco stopped to wait for Hermione to catch up, but she wasn't even moving anymore. She was just standing there, looking at him, silently pleading with him to believe her. "How Granger? If it's true then tell me how."

Hermione took him back to their sixth year. She told him all that she could remember. Everything. She even showed him the scars that made lasting impressions on her little body. And just below her hairline in the back of her head he saw a mark. A mark not unlike is own. It was a skull with a snake encircling the eyes and it pulsed in awakening. "He's looking for me, and for my son. I can't let them find me, but I can't do it alone. You have to know that I wouldn't come if I didn't really need help."

"I can't help you."

"Don't help me then, help Lucas. Please" Malfoy had never been good with crying girls. It wasn't one of his gifts. But it was even worse seeing Granger cry. Pathetic he thought, but if she was anything like she used to be he knew that her worries weren't to be taken lightly.

"Fine. I'll take the kid, but no way in hell I'm taking you too."

* * *

tell me what you think thus far

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	3. Chapter 2

The reason I am spitting these out so fast is because if I don't I will never finish them, but please still read and review! I love the inputs.

Disclaimer: I do not own yadayada

* * *

"Tell me you're joking Malfoy. Ha ha right?" Hermione sniffled gently, deep down knowing that he was being deadly serious. "You want me to leave him with you? I don't even know if you are on their side."

"I am on their side. Don't think for one second that I am with you. On the other hand, if it really is my son in there I can't just…let them have him."

"I'm sorry that isn't enough. If I were to go along with this I would need a sincere promise. You would have to swear to protect him. Then, maybe, I will consider letting you care for him for the time being."

"I don't think you are in any position to be negotiating. You are the desperate one, not me. However, I can uh make a contract of some sort. Will that make you feel better?"

"A binding contract?"

"Sure."

"What will you do with him?"

"Take him home with me."

"What? To the Malfoy Manor? No way!"

"That isn't home…yet. I live in an apartment a couple blocks from here; my father hasn't been there since the first day I moved in. Why would he start visiting me now?"

"What if they suspect you? They'll come and you wouldn't be able to stop them." Hermione rubbed her temples, trying to ease the headache forming. "This is impossible. They're going to find him no matter what. I don' know what to do." She crouched in front of the father of her baby.

Malfoy was disgusted with her. Here he was trying to help her and she was losing it. "At least it's a plan. And in the mean while you can get out of town, probably best if you leave the country. Maybe they will assume the boy is with you and follow you. The longer you run. The safer um…Lucas…is."

She glanced up, nodding. "You're right. This might work."

"Good. Now come on lets get to my place. I can't bear another minute in this muggle hole in the wall." He lifted his shirt over his nose and began walking back to the room where the child resided. From behind he heard Hermione wipe her nose and follow him. "Where are you going to go?" He asked, wanting to make sure in case of an emergency he would know.

"Close." She whispered. "I'll always be close. I uh decided that I'm not going to go back to you're apartment with you. If I see where you live I'll always be tempted to come and see Luke."

"That's fine with me." He shrugged, "how do you want to do this?"

"Let me talk to him alone. To explain kind of what's going on, and to say goodbye." She faced Malfoy, well sort of faced him. He was much taller then she remembered. Of course, by now he was all grown up. He was no longer the teenage ferret she once knew. He was a man. Tall and broad with cropped hair that annoyed his brows. His features were still sharp, but strong. Hermione had to admit he was strikingly handsome when he wasn't scowling. She was secretly glad that they chose him instead of Crabbe, or Goyle for that matter, to reproduce with.

Draco gave her a strange look, and then smirked evilly. "You starting to wish you hadn't been asleep when they…?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She slapped him, hard. "Don't you ever make a joke of what happened! You are lucky you don't remember what went on. I have to live with it, every day. Every time I look at my baby boy I see the evil that created him. I see you in him and it makes me nauseas. Don't forget that the only reason I am here is so that Lucas doesn't have to go through what I did, or worse. I'm not telling you to be his father. I am just hoping that there is an ounce of human in you that may save our sons life."

Malfoy's eyes widened when she said 'our son' as if it finally just hit him that he was in fact a father. "Whatever. I don't even know why I'm do this." He rubbed his cheek and swore under his breath.

"Because you know he's yours, and you can't help it."

"Shut up! Just say your goodbyes and leave before I change my mind."

"The contract?" Hermione bit her lip while Malfoy took out a scroll, it didn't take long before he finished triumphantly.

"Let me read it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"No, not really."

"And yet you are giving me your son? That's a bit stupid."

"Our son, and besides I can trust you with him once you sign a secure binding contract can't I? You'll simply die if you fail to follow through."

"Yeah all right. Here it is." He handed the contract over. Hermione read over it slowly making sure she understood everything. According to the scroll Malfoy was bound to secrecy when it came to knowing about Hermione and Lucas. He also would do everything in his power to keep Luke hidden and safe, and he had already signed at the bottom.

"Okay. This will work." She rolled it back up and slid it into her purse. "Everything is in his bags. Jus a couple more things he's allergic to nuts, but he'll eat them if he finds them. He hates cartoons, well, never mind it's a muggle thing, but he loves to read."

"Of course he does."

"Don't start. I put his favorite book in the blue backpack. Um, he doesn't know about magic. At all." At this Malfoy scowled but still waited for Hermione to finish. "But if you want you can start teaching him."

"Anything else?"

"Just let me go in and say goodbye." The distressed mother opened the door, searching for her son.

"Mum I can't make it stop!" Luke was hiding under then bed watching his ball bounce harshly from one wall to the next, breaking everything in hit in the process. Hermione pulled what looked like to him a stick and waved it while mumbling something. The ball fell to the floor. Lucas just stared at his mother. She curled her finger, gesturing for him to come to her. Walking slowly, the boy crawled onto Hermione's lap and started playing with the ends of her hair. "What is it mummy?"

"Mummy has to go somewhere baby." A tear fell from her cheek and she continued. "That man out there is going to be someone very special in your life. Lucas that is your father out there."

"But you said-"

"I know honey, but I lied and I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, swallowing broken pieces of her heart before they jumped out and gave her away. "He is going to take care of you for awhile, until I get back from a business trip. Do you understand Lucas?"

"No!"

"Luke be strong for me please. Draco is going to take good care of you for me. He really will. Don't you want to get to know you're daddy?"

"NO!" Luke was crying, heaving with shock. His mum was leaving him! She never left him. "No mummy!"

"I have to go baby. Give mummy a kiss." She pleaded with him for what seemed like forever before her little boy calmed down enough to hug her and place a wet kiss on her cheek. She wiped his tears and brushed his hair back. "Be a good boy. I love you more then you will ever know. Okay?"

Hermione got up from the bed, untangling herself from Lucas. She found herself running past Malfoy in haste feeling from behind her the child's bounding steps. "Take care of him." She yelled over her shoulder, barely be able to speak the words. In a half turn Hermione spotted Draco holding her weeping, kicking Luke above the ground. He was gritting his teeth in pain as a foot met his groin.

"Mummy no! Don't leave me mummy! Come back!" His tear-streaked face killed her. "Don't leave! I love you mummy! I'm sorry I was bad! Come back!" She raised her hand to her mouth and muffled a horridly scream before racing away.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to take good care of you until you're mum gets back." Malfoy tried to put on an encouraging smile. But truthfully smiling was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. He knew in the past hour he found out that he had pretty much been raped, tortured, and had helped produce an heir to the dark throne. The sad part was he didn't remember any of it. He had to just take someone else's word for it. In fact he still didn't really know why he was helping Granger, a lowly mudblood. "I'm not helping her." He said aloud as if to convince himself. And besides even if he was helping her it wasn't on purpose. He was really helping his son, the child that was going to carry on his name.

For the first time, as Malfoy set Lucas on the floor against the wall, he noticed just how much the boy looked like him. He had the same blonde hair, and angular cheekbones. His nose was slightly rounder, but still strong. The eyes were not his though. They were definitely Hermione's, the eyes that had angered him when they were in school together. "How old are you Lucas?"

Luke looked up from his curled position, sniffling loudly he held up one hand with all fingers extended. Draco nodded. "Lucky." He smirked, "I'm more than four times that. Talk about depressing. I can't even go to school anymore. I bet you like school."

"Mummy home schooled me." Luke wiped his nose with the back of his hand and smiled, "she said I was too smart for the teachers at the regular school."

"She would say that."

"Do you like football too? I love football, it's my favorite." Curiously Lucas crept closer to the man who was supposedly his father.

"Football? Is that a book?" This made Lucas laugh.

"No, silly, you play it, not read it. Gosh. Like this-" He stood now, motioning with his hands that he was ready to receive something. Then, an imaginary item fell into his awaiting arms and he slightly lost balance but regained it quickly before running to what he yelled was a, "Touchdown!" He threw the invisible ball to the floor and started dancing around like a chicken.

Malfoy just gawked at him. His son was a lunatic just like his mother. "Is it some sort of muggle thing? A sport maybe?"

"Duh. So what do you like, boring golf?" Luke stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"No, I like quidditch."

"What's that?"

"Come on I'll show you." Holding out his hand, Draco took his first step as a father.

* * *

**Two Days Later

* * *

**

"Did you really think you could run forever? Did you honestly think you could hide from us?" Lucius Malfoy stood above a beaten Hermione. His stench rocked her, or maybe it was the sewage that she was practically drowning in. The streets of Germany held no sympathy for the brave mother. It mocked her, sending her rats in place of help. "Voldemort is growing impatient and I will not be punished for your stupidity. There is no way out of this mudblood. Now tell me, where is the boy?"

"Go to hell." She gurgled. For this she earned a swift kick in the stomach and a foot on her face, smashing it deeper into the liquid filth.

"Is he with a relative?" When no reply came he pressed his foot farther down, beneath him a moan sounded. "How about a close friend?

"How about I hid him up your arse!"

"Crucio!"


	4. Chapter 3

It's so sad because i keep shooting these chapters out i am not getting any reviews. i want to cry because they make my day! i come home from a double shift and tons of people have read my story but no body is telling me what they think. i don't want to start spacing out the chapters but i feel like this writers/readers relationship is onesided! hahaha

disclaimer: i do not own anything except for my toyota corolla (is that how you spell it?)

* * *

"What do you eat kid? Candy?" Malfoy, clad in gray sweat pants, was raiding his cupboards for children's food, because Lucas obviously couldn't eat human adult food. The boy hadn't been able to shut up the whole walk to the apartment, but now that they were actually indoors not a peep could be heard. "Take your pick," he held up to items and then continued, "Bertie Botts or a chocolate frog?"

Luke glared at him, "Mister I don't know if you know this but people don't eat desert before dinner. It will spoil it." He added in a matter of fact tone. "What do you eat for dinner?"

"I usually go out to eat."

"Every night? No wonder your tummy is like that." Pointing to Draco's six-pack, the father looked down and grinned.

"Someday yours will be like mine. You'll be as tall as me or maybe taller, and when the time comes I show you how to win a girls heart just by smiling."

"No you won't, because when my mummy gets back I won't ever see you just like before." This response made Malfoy cough and nervously rub the back of his neck.

"Maybe not," he started, "now that I know you exist I don't think I could stay away."

"Well I don' care anyway. Mummy takes care of me and she always will. I don't even need a daddy." Lucas wiped at his cheek, "I never have." Salt water streamed in a trail down his face, continuing down his neck. "Like when they have the Daddy and Son football game. Or when we go to the park and mummy isn't tall enough to get me onto the top branch of my favorite tree. I don't need you."

There are very few times in Draco's life where he felt the need to comfort someone else, but at that moment that was all he wanted to do. He walked forward toward his crying son and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear you don't need a dad, because I find myself needing a son all the time. When it gets too quiet in here I think, 'you know what I need a little boy to liven things up,' not to mention chicks love single fathers. But if you don't need me then-"

"I guess I could help you, but just till mummy gets back. Then you will have to ask her if you can borrow me sometimes."

"That sounds good to me. Now how about some food? Just tell me what you eat for dinner."

Before Lucas could answer a person fell into his fireplace, sending cinder in ever direction. The body was in a heap, barely conscious, and groaning in pain. "Mummy?"

Draco looked at Luke and then back at the body and realized the boy was right. "Granger? What the hell happened?" He got up and crouched near her, turning her head to face him. His hands were soon soaked in the worst smelling filth mixed with what could only be blood. To his right he saw Lucas approach in fear. He watched his son pet Hermione's hair and then take her head into his lap. The love was more then evident, but so was the fear in Luke's eyes. "Go draw a bath kid." The child did not move. "Hey!" Lucas looked up, "do you want to help her? Go draw her a bath. Now." He added in a low voice.

After making sure Lucas was out of the room Malfoy spoke again, "Granger what happened?"

"They found me." She whispered through her scabbed lips. "I'm sorry I came here but it was the only place I could go. I'll be out by tonight." With all her might she brought up her hands, turning her body slightly, showing him her upturned palms. At first Malfoy didn't see anything but remaining floo powder, but then he realized the difference between the two hands. One was beautifully slim and smooth; the other looked to be smashed, its finders crooked and bleeding.

"Bloody hell. I'll go see if I have anything for that. Don't move."

"Like I could." She laughed hoarsely. Minutes later Draco returned to her with a jar in his hand.

"You're lucky I have some skele-gro lying around for emergencies." He smirked when she rolled her eyes. "What? I get into fights a lot…"

"I wonder why." She mocked.

"Hey watch your attitude I might actually spill this." After tipping the jar jokingly, Malfoy reached out to Hermione's head.

She flinched, moving quickly out of his reach. "What are you doing?" She asked accusingly.

"Uh I thought I was trying to give you this crap, but if you don't want it-"

"No, I do. Sorry." Hermione moved closer, allowing Malfoy to take the back of her head and hold her up. The liquid was just as she remembered Harry describing it. Splinters beneath her skin, especially her fingers, but then she realized why she was having such a difficulty breathe when her ribs stabbed at her. "I think I have some broken ribs."

"Let me see."

"Yeah right, just take my word for it."

"Fine with me as if I want to see your…your…you know." He blushed, and it was quite the contrast against his pale skin. "What's taking Luke so long?" He glanced over his shoulder to the bathroom door.

"It has to make sure its perfect." Hermione stated proudly.

"Did you just clone yourself and add a male reproductive organ?"

"Yeah, that's what I did. I also decided to bleach his hair and then I taught him how to smirk like an arse. You got it."

Malfoy smirked, "so he has my smile huh?" Pride rushed through his veins.

"If you even want to call it a smile, and yes."

"By the way what the hell is bleaching? It sounds dirty."

"I'm done!" Lucas screamed from the bathroom. He sprinted out, sliding on the hardwood floor.

"Slow down kid I don't have any more skele-gro left!"

"What?"

"Never mind. You ready?" Malfoy looked down at Hermione, shaking his head as she tried to stand, failing miserably. I could watch you do this for days."

"You could try helping." She snapped back.

"I could, but what's in it for me?"

"The sooner I don't smell like recycled bile the sooner I'll leave."

"Right." It took Draco minutes before he decided that he had no choice but to touch her again. He hesitantly put one arm under legs and the other behind her back, easily lifting her off the floor. Of course, he held her out as far away from his body as he could. "And here I thought a mudblood couldn't get any dirtier." Together they crossed the bathroom threshold. That is when the air escaped them and they realized what was about to happen.

"I could probably get them off by myself." Hermione offered this knowing it was impossible. She hoped he wasn't going to make her say what she meant, but deep down she knew he was smart enough to understand what she was referring to.

"You think so? Because I'm not so sure. It's not like I haven't seen a girl naked before Granger." He smirked waiting for her retort.

"Well, then…" She held up her arms, closing her eyes when she felt his fingertips at the bottom hem of her shirt. Counting back from ten was not going to make the situation any less stressful. Successfully though her first top layer was off, sadly there was still the undershirt.

"Great mudblood. Just great." With expertise and a lot of concentration the white tank top was making its way up and past her belly button, then a top her ribs, where Draco was able to see so many bruises he was beginning to think she hadn't had natural colored skin to begin with. And as the shirt was coming above her bra Malfoy was forced to stop. "I can't do this. It's making me nauseas," he lied. "How about we just do this." Scooping her up once more, Draco dropped her clothed into the hot water.

"Malfoy you rat!"

"I have been called worse. Try something better." He then walked out, leaving her floating in her own dirt.

"I'm never going to get clean like this!" She yelled after him. "I'm just soaking in sewage!"

"What do you want from me?" Malfoy peaked into the room again. "You want me to hold you up in the shower or something. Come on Granger!" He was making tsking with his mouth.

"Look all I am saying is I could use some help. This isn't a huge fantasy of mine either. I don't know what else to do. I can't stand the smell of this stuff for another second. Plus I don't think it is particularly healthy for my son to have to see his mother covered in blood and gutter spit."

Wordlessly Draco moved to her, repeating his carrying techniques. He took her through the doors, not caring that she was dripping everywhere. They walked past the boy who was sitting on the floor; ball in hand, watching his mummy anxiously. He then took her through another door, leading to what she assumed was his bedroom, and she was grateful that he had two bathrooms. The shower was walled by glass, she noted, making it a little too confined for her liking.

"This is for Lucas." Draco pointed out. "And um how do you want to do this."

To Hermione he seemed less confident then how she had originally thought. He was by no measure insecure, but still not very forceful. She almost felt safe, but only almost.

"We might as well just leave my clothes on since I'm wet anyway. And uh you don't even have a shirt on so…I guess…I don't know its up to you." Now she found herself blushing. This made her angry. Considering the circumstances she was enduring she had no business getting embarrassed. She didn't have them time, let alone the state of mind.

"All right." Taking initiative was Draco's strongest suit these days and he didn't waste anymore time. With the one girl who could annoy him more than any person probably on earth he entered the shower. The task of getting the shower started proved to be a much more difficult then they had anticipated. Soon Hermione had her arms wrapped tightly around Malfoy's neck, her feet dangling, while he adjusted the shower temperature. His hand was sprawled across her lower back, holding her against him and just trying to keep his balance. Slowly he let her slide along his body so that she was still resting against him but on her own two feet. He bit his lip the whole ride down. He didn't understand why it was so difficult for him to keep his head in check. It was only a filthy mudblood. Then, to his dismay, he made the mistake of looking down.

Hermione was wearing a white tank top, but at the moment it wouldn't even be considered a shirt, maybe a second skin, but definitely not a shirt. In addition, her supportive bra was coincidently just another thin white material. Malfoy's brain went on leave, letting his 'back up' take over.

"Malfoy?"

"Huh?"

"I said could you help with my hair. I know this is awful but a little assistant would be nice."

"Right. Wait what?"

"My hair Malfoy! I thought Slytherins were supposed to be clever."

That was just the comment Draco needed to snap out of his hormonal trance and come back to planet Hermione. He scowled and grabbed the shampoo from a high shelf. He squeezed nearly the whole bottle into his hand before smacking Hermione with his palm.

"Ouch! Watch it ferret boy!"

Smirking, Malfoy fiercely rubbed her scalp, leaving no patch untouched. It would have felt good to her if he wouldn't throw her head back into the glass every time he rubbed inward. "What is your problem?"

"I'm just trying to get it clean," he said innocently. "I mean I wonder how different it will look after its properly been cleaned…for once of course."

"Are you saying that you don't think I wash my hair? Because I do! I wash it a whole big deal."

"Mummy?" Lucas was at the door, looking in with confused eyes.

"HI baby. What's the matter?"

"Why are you both in there?"

"Because your mother hasn't mastered the skills of hygiene." Draco leaned away from Hermione's weak effort at a slap. "Do me a favor kid and grab me that bar of soap from the sink.

Luke complied obediently, but surprised both his parents when instead of handing the soap over he walked in after them. Hermione shrieked, Malfoy laughed, and Lucas just grinned from ear to ear. Finally he held up the bar for his father but it fell from his hand, falling hard to the ground. It all happened quickly; Malfoy bent with out thinking to retrieve the soap, letting Hermione fall fast. Instinct made his movements precise, he slipped landing directly under her curled body. He heard her hit her head shockingly hard. He observed her eyes roll into the back of her head and then creep back to normal. Blinking several times, Hermione held up a hand and pushed against Draco's bare chest. "Ouch." She mumbled, blinking still.

"Mummy! Look!" Lucas was pointing to a new stream of blood flowing down the glass behind Hermione's head.

"That's just perfect. You probably have a concussion." Malfoy admitted, feeling more than a little guilty.

She shook her head clumsily and said, "Doesn't matter. I gotta go." Her words sounded slurred and when she tried to stand she stepped on Malfoy's leg, but didn't even notice.

"Granger! That hurts!"

"What. Oh sooorrrry" Hermione tripped falling again. "I don't feel so good honey." She said looking at Lucas, or at least the second Lucas, due to the sad fact that she was seeing double.

Draco combed his hair back, breathing out. "You're going to have to stay here. There is no way I can send the mother of my child out when she can't even talk right. Lucas can you get me a towel?"

The boy nodded, opening the glass door. He turned and gently smiled, "This is going to be great." He started, looking from one parent to the next. "Now we'll be just like a fairy tale family."

* * *

talk to me!

love

the sick

distrubed

redrizen2hell


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! i still feel like slowing down. its so sad how this story is one the only ones that i am trying to stay consistant with so i don't have any complaints about slow updates, but now no one even reviews. oh well, atleast i know that people who did review love the story. i would still like to know what you think. so tell me already! oh and sorry this next chapter is shorter then my last two.

disclaimer: i don't own anything

* * *

"Try closing your eyes. Maybe that would make it easier."

"Doubt it."

"You know I'm beginning to think you aren't as good popular with the ladies as you like to lead everyone to think. I mean if you were really that experienced this wouldn't be so difficult." Hermione was grasping Draco's shoulders, trying to stay up but feeling very weak. Her eyes were at his chest, and she leaned back to look up. "I'm tired."

"You can't go to sleep."

"Why not."

"Because you have a concussion."

"DO NOT!"

"Oh okay." He snorted, still debating the ways of making undressing her any less uncomfortable.

"I'm freezing. Get it off already slow pokey or do you not know how."

"Its not taking off a girls bra that is the problem wench. I just would like to keep my lunch down and seeing you topless would get in the way."  
"Right. That makes sOo much sense. Because closing your eyes wouldn't keep you from having to see anything. Or maybe you are in a predicament."

Malfoy raised his eyes and bit the bait, "how so?"

"Well you don't want to see me like this, but if you close you're eyes you won't be able to undo my bra. Which proves that you obviously haven't touched such a devise in the dark, which is when sex is most common." Why did he feel like he just entered a psychology classroom?

"Or you could just turn around and I can unsnap it."

"Ok." She coughed smugly, "Just spin me around and undo it, then turn me back around to undo my pants. Never mind Malfoy, I'll just get my five-year-old son to do it. I think he's played doctor before and gets the jest. He obviously didn't' get the skill from his fath-" She was interrupted by a very fast and gifted movement. Draco one handedly unclasped her bra, brought his hand and with two fingers had her pants unbuttoned and unzipped before she could even blink. They stared at each other, the strap of the bra coming forward, exposing cleavage.

"Lucas!" Malfoy's sudden demanded while bringing Hermione closer still so that their son could not seen anything that he didn't need to.

Luke bounded the corner and slid into the room. He was enjoying a little much the fun of gliding with socks on a wooded floor. "Huh?"

"Grab me a shirt from the second drawer down." He pause, "yeah that one. Then grab me a pair of shorts from the top one." Lucas held them up, grinning, and handed them to his father.

"Thank you." But the child was already gone.

"Quick bugger."  
"Yeah, you should see him play football. He's great." Hermione boasted continuing, "He got his athleticism from you of course. Oh and your confidence. And your hair. And your feet. And all of his bad habits must be yours."

This made him laugh, "Right, they must be. Okay, lets do this." Draco was already picking her up, his arm wrapped around the small of her back, guiding her to the bed. He set her down and backed away. Mechanically she covered herself, blushing a beautiful crimson. Her embarrassment made Malfoy nervous and walked toward her again, trying not to show his true thoughts.

Not that he even knew what his true thoughts were. He despised her and that was a given. She was an annoying mudblood and she always would be, but that didn't make her any less appealing physically. At that moment he didn't know if she could look any more gorgeous. Her hair was wet and dripping, like a dark waterfall down her shoulders. He could see the curl coming back to it, but in the place of frizz there was only lush spirals. Her hair in contrast with her porcelain skill made his knees weak. "Arms up." He commanded after shaking his prior thoughts from his head.

"This is so humiliating. I can't even dress myself."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Someone could be dressing you in a body bag. I hear they are very stylish in Russia."

"I guess you're right. Uh Malfoy…?"

"Hmm?" He murmured while reaching over her to pull the rest of the shirt down in the back.

"Thanks."  
He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"You heard me."

"One more time."

"No."

"Come on Granger."

"I said…thank you for everything. I mean it, I don't know where we would be if you hadn't been so single."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I figure if you had a girlfriend, or something, a child would be the last thing you wanted. But, since we both know you are lonely, it all is working out."

"You're one to talk. You couldn't even find a muggle to hitch." This amused him as bent down to help her with her pants, when she didn't assist him back he grew frustrated. "Hello you mind showing some effort here I am not the only one…" He glanced up and saw that Hermione had her neck hung forward. He could believe she had passed out. Draco lifted her chin with his one hand and started slapping her with the other. "Hey! Wake up." She shifted lightly, allowing him to breathe once more. "Stay awake."

"Okay. But you gotta stop yelling man." She placed her a hand to his shoulder.

"Lay back and bring your legs up so we can get your pants off already."

"After that I can do the rest by myself." As requested Draco turned around and waited for her to complete the last tasks. He had figured that it would take awhile for her to do it, but after five minutes he grew concerned. Turning slowly he saw something that made his heart jump, and his annoyance level for Hermione Granger hit an all time high. How dare she look like that in HIS clothes! He cursed quietly at the sight of the young woman wearing his pajamas innocently sleeping, the most angelic expression playing her features.

"Bloody hell this is going to be a long night."

* * *

"You still smell like a mudblood." Malfoy mumbled under his breath while he set up a bed on the couch.

"Really, well then so do you, because believe or not we used the same bloody soap! Not to mention these are your clothes." Hermione retorted, glaring, from the table. She was watching Lucas eat, making sure he made up for his lack nutrition that day, not to mention it kept her alert.

It was the strangest feeling, she thought, having another person around besides her son. And it had just occurred to her that this is what it would look like if this world weren't so backwards. She was still practically a virgin mentally speaking, she had already given birth but didn't remember the process, and it was only after the child was born that she has a semi civil conversation with the father. Semi was the key word in that statement.

"Is that your nickname from school mummy?"

"What honey?"

"Mud blood? Is that your nickname? Were you a dirty kid mummy?" The innocent child giggled, "Is that why you don't let me play in the mud?"

"Yeah mudblood were you dirty in school?" Draco made a thoughtful face, waiting in amusement for her to respond.

"Mudblood mummy!" Lucas clapped his hands and jumped up in his seat. Malfoy thought this to be funny and followed suit. Imitating his son was considerably cute, and Hermione would have laughed if she weren't so offended.

"Enough ferret!" She gave him the eye, quirking one side of her mouth upward and she saw the blonde man immediately calmed down and scowled. "Lucas honey that's your DADDY'S nickname. Isn't that just so nice."

"Why is he a ferret?"

"Well you see one time, when we were in school together, your father decided he was going to be a big meany. And-"

"Alright that's enough he doesn't need to know the rest."

"Are you sure?" Hermione smiled evilly, making sure he understood her point. "Okay. Luke are you done?" He nodded with his mouth full. "Go get you jammies on baby. Don't forget to brush your teeth!" She yelled after his fleeting figure. She turned to Draco, "After he goes to sleep I'm leaving again. I feel better, and I'm not so tired anymore."  
"That's just adrenaline you're running on, it'll wear off and then where will you be."  
"All that matters is that I'm not here. I can't risk staying here any longer."

Malfoy considered this then sat down. "That's true, but if you go and they find you again they will kill you for sure. And no offence but I didn't not know I was signing on to be a full time dad. I mean I haven't even been trained properly. So if you go and get yourself killed, I'll be stuck with him. You don't want that."

"What are you proposing Malfoy? You're making my head hurt."

He sighed, wishing she would catch on. "Let's all run away together."


	6. Chapter 5

All right sorry about the wait. i just swore into the navy and it was a three day procedure so this was the first i was able to actually sit down and write. tell me what you think!

* * *

"This is not going to work."

"It will work, just watch."

"I don't trust these…things."

"Not even muggles trust them really."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah, actually, it was."

"It didn't help."

"Rightfully so."

"Are you nervous."

"Obviously not as nervous as you."  
"Can't we just take brooms?"

"No, they would expect that."

"But they won't expect this Granger?"

"I don't know Malfoy. But, tell me this, when was the last time you saw Voldemort in an airplane? Spring of last year?"

"It doesn't look sturdy."

"But a floating, skinny stick does?"

"Your lucky that Lucas is right here or I would tell you where I would like to stick a skinny stick right now."

"Well, gee, good to know that I can use my son as a shield to your oh so scary threats!"

"I think she just insulted you kid, what do you have to say to her?" Draco looked down. "Kid?"

"Lucas?!" Hermione's head flew in a three-sixty degree turn about. Her son was nowhere to be found. The one moment that she had chosen to not keep an eye on Luke was in a sea of people. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Don't worry he has to be around here." Above him a voice boomed. It made Malfoy nervous. Who was this loud man addressing in the crowd?

"FLIGHT TO PARIS, FRANCE DEPARTS AS SCHEDULED IN APPROXIMATELY TWELVE MINUTES."

"We have to find him or we won't make our flight!" Hermione began walking, racing to all the different food courts the airport offered. Malfoy followed lamely, because he was too afraid to wander off on his own. He watched with feign interest as Granger questioned everyone she came in contact to.

"Start asking people if they have seen Lucas!" She ordered loudly, speaking over the din. She growled when he shook his head. "Why not?!"

"I think you have forgotten something mudblood," He scowled as she flinched slightly at the term. "I may have offered help, but it wasn't for the muggles, or your muggle loving kind, and it most definitely wasn't for you. There is no way in bloody hell I am going to sink to talking to muggles."

"Then why are you here Malfoy?"

"To get to know my son. Despite our rather similar goals, my father and I do still have our differences. By not beating, neglecting, or betraying my son I have already succeeded in out doing Lucius. I just happen to need you to do most of the dirty work, such as; changing diapers, sex talks, and other emotionally draining occupations."

"You insufferable prick!"

"Charming word you just taught our son Granger. Good one." Malfoy shot his chin in the direction of Hermione's left side. She looked down and sighed.

"Mummy can I have this many money?" He held up three fingers and grinned his toothless grin. "I want to buy a shake."

"Lucas Damon Granger where in all that is holy have you been?"

"Burger king. I want the toy mummy."

"Absolutely not! You run off like that again and you'll be lucky to get prunes for dinner. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes mum." Lucas's eyes sparkled sadly; he stuck out his bottom lip for guilt. Hermione groaned and took out her wallet from her purse. Rolling her eyes she handed him five pounds. "Hurry up and run." She smiled naturally as he leaned across the counter pointing at something he saw looked good.

"What about me Granger? Don't I get a bite to eat?"

"In about five seconds I'm going to give you a taste of something Malfoy and I guarantee you won't like it." She gave him the angriest glare he had ever seen before storming off to her son.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself.

"NOW BOARDING THE FLIGHT TO FRANCE. NOW BOARDING THE FLIGHT TO FRANCE."

"Where is that guy hiding? He has the loudest voice in the world." Draco announced in awe while he handed a piece of paper to an attractive lady. She laughed at his comment, thinking all the while he was joking.

"I don't know about that," She started, her tone one of outrageous flirtation, "I bet you've made a girl go louder." She winked perfectly and giggled when Malfoy leaned in and whispered something to her. She nodded her response and waved him in. Hermione trailed behind him, Lucas by the hand, and let the woman take her tickets.

"This is his son." She held up Luke, the stewardess blushed. "Oh don't worry, I can't even remember how it happened. It was all so quick, if you know what I mean." Hermione shrugged, containing her amusement. She winked evilly to Malfoy as he stared open mouthed at her. "You didn't have to go and ruin that."

"Sorry I guess you will have to join the mile high club on your own time."

"Join the what?"

"Never mind Malfoy just get into your seat." She waited for him to sit next to the window before sending Lucas in after him. The confined space Draco found himself having to endure was too much for him.

"I don't like this. Let me have you're seat Granger."

"No way. I'm afraid of heights." She leaned back, closing her eyes. After hearing a moan she opened one eye and was pleased to see Lucas dealing with Draco silently. Tilting in closer she over heard her son bribe his way into the window seat. This made her proud for she knew her son all to well. He made it seem like taking the window seat was the one thing he didn't want to do, but in exchange to trading places Malfoy was forced to give him his peanuts, cookies, and, to Malfoy's dismay, his pillow. The humorous part to all of this was the window seat was little Luke's favorite seat.

"Cheers kid." Draco grunted after finally settling down between his son and Hermione.

Granger couldn't help herself. "You do realize you were just robbed by a five year old boy."

He looked over at her, frustrated to say the least, "You're telling me. I just paid to sit next to a mudblood."

"Oh how dreadful."

He tossed a sympathetic look in her direction. "I forgot how depressing it must be for you." He smirked when she gazed at him curiously. "I mean it's awful that I have to sit next to a mudblood, yes, but to actually BE a mudblood must be plain murder."

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS WELCOME TO BRITISH AIRLINES. MY NAME IS RANDOLPH AND I WILL BE YOUR PILOT FOR THE REST OF THE MORNING. IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND TO TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONICS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE AND SAFELY BUCKLE UP IMMEDIATELY AFTER REQUEST. THANK YOU."

"He is even in here." Malfoy mumbled from his light sleep. Hermione looked over at him. She breathed deeply as she thought of how much she was allowing herself to trust the man who rested next to her. Of course he couldn't possibly understand how great a risk she was taking just by sitting near him. Everything he said she had no choice but to believe, and for all she knew he was working against her while he slept. "You are boring holes into the side of my head Granger."

"Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Yeah, yeah I know you can't help it. Neither could I if I was you. Don't worry I forgive you for your filthy ways."

"Drinks?" The pretty stewardess approached them with a cart in front of her. She found Draco's eyes and suddenly forgot what Hermione had said earlier. She turned her head and lifted her chin. "Angela I'm going on a break real quick." Malfoy began to get up and then laughed when she added, "but hopefully not too quick."

"Never." He promised, letting her lead the way to what he hoped would be a good waste of time.

"Disgusting." Hermione muttered distastefully. Not that she cared of course. It didn't matter in the least bit that the father of her son was slinking around with some long legged blond with red lipstick to match the blood that would drain from her nose if Hermione ever got her hands on- "No need to ramble on girl." She chuckled to herself.

"Mummy look!" Lucas was excitedly peering down at something, and truthfully Hermione didn't have the smallest amount of interest in finding out what it was.

"Not now honey. Mummy has to concentrate on her breathing."

"Are you scared?" He giggled.

"I am."

"You're never scared though." Luke's eyes grew serious.

"When it comes to you and heights I am."

"You're scared of me mummy?"

"NO! Lucas no. I'm scared to death of losing you baby."

"You won't ever lose me. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He gestured his entire oath with his hands across his chest.

"Never hope something like that. It's not worth it."

Things for Draco, however, were not going so great. "We thought we could trust you Draco, and now look what you have done." There was a blue high heal stabbing into his throat while he lay beside the toilet. His shirt was undone, practically ripped, and his pants were wrapped around his ankles immodestly.

"Pansy?" He squinted painfully as the once appealing face changed slowly into one of familiarity.

"That's right lover. Surprised?" She pressed her heel further into his neck, twisting it hard. "What do you think you are doing with the mudblood and the boy? Running away?" Making a tsk-tsk with her tongue, Pansy took out her wand and spun it around her fingers gracefully.

"So the dark Lord finally found something you could do for him. I must say your part in all this is very classy. I couldn't' have thought up a better job then for you to be an overly available servant hoping to score a little slut fantasy with yours truly."

"Don't make me curse you Draco. I don't want to and I still don't have to." She ran her tongue cross her lips, waiting for him to give her a reason to release pain upon him.

"Exactly why are you here then anyway. Still trying to extract vengeance because I couldn't' stand to sleep with you any longer?"

"Just helping out my father. Not to mention the Dark Lord specifically asked me to get your attention. And that has always been what I was best at."

Something about the way her eyes were darting everywhere but into his eyes made him ask a very obvious question. "How long have you known that I had a son Pansy?"

He grew angry when he saw her bite her lip and mumble under breath.

"How long?"

"I was the one who convinced the mudblood to come down to the dungeons. So I suppose from the beginning." Pansy cringed against the wall as Malfoy said "Expelliarmus," sending her wand far from her grasp. Hate pulsed through him and before he knew what he was doing he had shouted stupefy and then followed it up by breaking her wand. "Next time you should think before you do something so stupid wench."

"Well, that certainly took longer then I would have originally wagered." Hermione was studying the very frazzled Malfoy as he sat down beside her.

"So you have thought about how long it would take."

"Just momentarily, I was trying to estimate how much time I had left before all peace was taken yet again from me. You had me beat by about four minutes." She laughed at his expression.

"I could have gone longer but I lost interest in the girl." He put his hand to him mouth and rubbed there, almost trying to get Pansy's residue off of him.

This perked Hermione's interest and she asked, "Did she turn out to be ugly?"

He smirked knowingly, "Only on the inside."

* * *

ok so tell me how that was! please!


End file.
